


越过苍凉12

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	越过苍凉12

朱正廷被他眼里的怒气烫的发慌，不由自主的缩着身子往后退。蔡徐坤直接探头咬在他嘴上，挟着下唇在齿间厮磨咬出个小小红印，朱正廷推开他，伸出舌尖舔了一下，腥甜，被他咬出了一个小小的口子。  
“流血了，你是狗么。”  
蔡徐坤不理他一只手环紧他的腰，另一只手摁着他的后脑和他接吻，朱正廷现在没这个心情就觉得满身的气没处撒，他挣扎着想逃离他的怀抱，却发现越挣扎这双手越环紧自己。他寻着在自己嘴里探索的舌头逮着机会咬下去，鲜血的味道在两个人口腔散开，蔡徐坤丝毫没有放开他的意思，不仅就这腥味吻的更深，而且一把拉出他掖在裤子里的衬衫下摆，冰凉的手掌探进了他温热的腰际，顺着肋骨一点点往上摸摸到胸前的茱萸不轻不重的捏了一下，朱正廷被捏的身子一抖，他含糊不清的从嘴里蹦出几个字  
“蔡徐坤，唔，你，唔别碰我。”  
他清楚地感觉到自己身下，蔡徐坤硬起的地方正昂扬的隔着裤子顶着自己。大少爷哪能被人强迫，朱正廷现在心情别扭着就想和他对着干。看他挣扎着起劲，蔡徐坤一只手把他两只手掐在背后，另一只手迅速解开了腰上皮带的扣子用力一扯，抽出皮带捆紧朱正廷的双手。朱正廷这会儿老实了，皮带在身后给他捆的结实。他带着一对雾蒙蒙通红的眼睛盯着蔡徐坤，咬牙切齿  
“你给我解开。”  
蔡徐坤嘴角一挑摇摇头，伸手一颗一颗解他的衬衫扣子。指尖偶尔碰到朱正廷发烫的肌肤，都会惹的他一阵颤抖。他把他的衬衫松松垮垮挎在手腕上，寻着脖颈轻轻一路向下舔弄，朱正廷觉得他舌尖所到之处都起了火。咬着嘴唇忍着不肯呻吟出声，蔡徐坤太了解他的身体吮吸起他胸口的红豆故意咂嘴，卧室里响起淫靡的水声，朱正廷臊得满脸通红。他另一只手也没闲着揉捏起另外一颗，朱正廷整个人皮肤泛起淡淡的粉色在夕阳火一样的余晖下美得不像话。  
蔡徐坤给人抱起来扔在床上三下五除二脱了裤子，期间朱正廷还瞎折腾着反抗，可是这腿上的动作怎么看都像是变相的邀请，蔡徐坤利索的脱干净身上的衣服倾身上去，面对面抱着火热抵着他的穴口，他沾着润滑液的手顺着股缝探了进去，惹的朱正廷一声闷哼，蔡徐坤终于哑着嗓子开了口  
“你要相信我，不管是什么时候。”  
朱正廷听明白他的意思了，心里还是别扭脸扭到一边不说话。蔡徐坤轻车熟路找到他身体里敏感的突起按了一下，朱正廷惊呼出声一双桃花眼沾染上了情欲还有愤怒，  
“你故意折磨我。”  
蔡徐坤笑了一下又伸了一根手指在里面打着转，朱正廷的思绪凌乱终于按耐不住呻吟出声，约莫做好扩张蔡徐坤抽了手居高临下面对面看着他，身下叫嚣着顶在穴口就是不肯进去。朱正廷只觉得后面一空还在湿腻腻的开合，连带着身体空虚的叫嚣着等待他的进入。他脸上腾起了一丝红色，嘴上不肯先讨饶身体往下悄悄挪了一点，蔡徐坤低头看了一眼，不着痕迹往后退了一点，他低头吻他的嘴角，脸颊，耳廓，最后把他精巧的耳垂含在嘴里，就是不肯进去。朱正廷被他撩的浑身起火，终于忍不住开口  
“进来。”  
身上人的笑了一下，凑了耳朵到他唇边  
“朱正廷，你说什么？”  
他手在身后被捆着，还求着蔡徐坤上自己，朱正廷心里委屈极了，眼眶泛红扁着嘴。  
“你做的时候从来不叫我大名的。”  
蔡徐坤心里纵是硬如钢铁也化成了一汪甜水，他猛的挺身整根没入，两个人同时舒服出了声。蔡徐坤也是忍了半天了，失控的掐着他的腰律动。朱正廷双腿盘紧他的腰，在他每次抽出时配合用力夹紧。蔡徐坤替他套弄着前端，没几十下就射了。他瘫在床上喘着粗气出声，不知道是高潮还是委屈的泪水沿着脸颊往下淌。  
“你要结婚就不应该招惹我的。”  
蔡徐坤板正他的脸一点点把他的咸苦眼泪吻到嘴里，身下的动作一点没停  
“贝贝，你要相信我，相信和我一起的未来。”  
他看着他的眼睛想让他看清自己的真心诚意  
“我对你从来不是玩玩而已，是天长地久。我要结婚也只会是和你结婚，你明白么。”  
朱正廷看他的言语里的笃定心头一热哭的更厉害了，他终于放下心防决定相信他和他一起走到未来。朱正廷红着脸开口  
“你给我解开，我想抱抱你。”  
蔡徐坤傻乐着低头在他嘴上轻轻亲了一口，利索解了皮带。朱正廷送了松手抱着他在他后背嗔怒的锤了一下，  
“疼死了。”  
蔡徐坤嘿嘿一笑在他身体里用力一顶，把他的怨念转换成了不成语调的呻吟。吱哑作响的实木大床上两具年轻的躯体从身体的契合找到了心灵的契合，至于后来蔡徐坤把长记性贯彻到底，抱着朱正廷在沙发上又来第三次的时候，朱正廷整个人已经软的不像话了  
“不要，嗯，不要了。”  
蔡徐坤以前一直憋着总怕给他折腾坏了，这回算是放开了根本不听他的拒绝在他脖子上捏了一下。  
“看你以后还敢不敢不信我。”  
朱正廷欲哭无泪，信了信了，你以后说什么我都信了还不行么！


End file.
